Mistakes
by caitewarren
Summary: Annabelle Ryan made only a few intential mistakes moving into the Winchester home is one of them. But almost losing her daughter to the supernatural world wasn't,meeting John Winchester wasn't and falling in love wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Then:1992**

"You know you really should be on the look out for you know the supernatural," says Annabelle's younger brother Peter, " you know the fire in your new house,"

"You mean the fire in the old house," says Annabelle, "with the _other _family,"

"What was their name again?"

"Winchester," says Annabelle.

"Like the gun?"

"I guess,"

"All right you watch out for yourself? And my little nieces,"

"Will do bye,"

**SPNSPNSPN**

Annabelle Ryan was new to Lawrence, Kansas having moved out two weeks ago from Seattle. She needed a change of scenery after her husband died, her kids needed some change. She found the small Colonial house, she fell in love with it. She always wanted a colonial, but when she lived in Seattle she had a cape not that she didn't love it, but she's always loved Colonials.

Pulling up to her house, she noticed black car in front of it. Picking up her two-year-old daughter and resting Gracie on her hip, Clare gripped her hand. A man is standing at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" asks Annabelle.

"It depends," he says, "are you Annabelle Ryan?"

"Yes I am," says Annabelle, "and you?"

"Agent Todd," says John flashing his badge.

"Well come on in," says Annabelle placing Gracie on her feet and began to search around in her bag for the key.

Clare instantly went to her younger sister, grabbing her little sister and shielding her from John.

"I'm sorry about my daughters," says Annabelle, "Clare's a bit protective,"

"I have two sons just like that," says John, "but they're a little older than-

"My oldest daughter is Clare she's almost seven and my younger one is Gracie who's almost three," replied Annabelle, "here found the key finally!"

John's face pales as the key locks into place and he is forced to walk into the house where he lost Mary, lost everything. The living room hadn't really changed that much, the furniture was still there but the T.V. was new.

"Clare why don't you take your sister upstairs?" asks Annabelle, "and I'll make you some lunch,"

"Kay mommy," says Clare picking up her sister.

"Clare careful with your sister she's not as light as she used to be," says Annabelle.

"I _am _careful!" insists Clare.

"Can I get you anything?" asks Annabelle.

John shakes his head.

"Mind I ask why you're here?" asks Annabelle.

"Just a few questions about the house," says John, "anything odd?"

"Besides a few flickering lights? No but that's old wiring this house hasn't been up to code since the last family lived here," says Annabelle.

"Right the fire," says John.

"Horrible about that poor woman dying," says Annabelle, "and that poor husband….I can relate,"

Both their eyes traveled to the wedding ring on Annabelle's husband.

"I didn't lose my husband in a fire or anything a car accident," says Annabelle, "but the fact that I have to keep living on with my kids, they remind me so much of my husband,"

John nods not really able to speak.

"Thank you that's all I need," says John walking out.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Do you really think something could be after Annabelle and her kids?" asks John.

"It's not gonna rest until Annabelle and her babies are dead," says Missouri, "and it ain't the thing that killed Mary,"

"How-

"Because I've been inside it's a spirit and a pissed off one," says Missouri.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Damn lights," cursed Annabelle.

It was near 11, and she couldn't sleep not with the lights going on and off. She sighed before climbing into bed with a book. Glancing at her clock it keep blinking on and off 11:02. She tried to set the alarm, but it was frozen.

"Mommy!" yells out Clare, "someone's in Gracie's room,"

Annabelle runs into the nursery and watches in horror that her daughter is suspended in air, her stomach cut.

"No!" cries out Annabelle.

"Annabelle down!" yells out John.

He fires off two rounds and the baby falls to the floor.

"Call 9-1-1," says John feeling the baby's slight pulse, "dammit Annabelle go!"

Shaking no stop she ran down the steps and picked up the phone.

**SPNSPN**

Grace's stomach had fifty-three stitches, and she was unconsouis but she'll make a full recovery the doctors told her.

"What happened to my baby?" asks Annabelle.

"I don't-

"She was in the air! What could put her in the air?" cries out Annabelle.

"I will tell you if calm down," says John.

He explained about the monsters and everything that lurks in the dark.

"This is crazy," says Annabelle.

"You saw what I saw your baby in the air," says John, "and Annabelle there's something you should know….I'm not Agent Todd, my name's John Winchester,"

**A/N: This is not a sisfics….btw….this is just the backstory that the Ryans have that gets them into hunting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Every day Annabelle would sit next to Gracie's bed and every morning John would hand her a coffee.

"She's coming home tomorrow," she told John.

"That's good," says John.

"John is something gonna hurt my baby again?" asks Annabelle.

"I don't know for sure," says John.

"But you're not certain nothing's gonna harm her again," says Annabelle, "I have to protect her…you have to teach me how to hunt,"

"Annabelle-

"You lost your wife to this world right? You fought to keep your sons safe why is it so different for me? And I can't lose my daughters they're all I have," says Annabelle, "and it killed me to almost lose Gracie…please,"

"Well this isn't gonna be a day in the park," says John.

"I don't care," says Annabelle, "just as long as my children are safe,"

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Good," says John, "now fire,"

Annabelle was in the woods, gun in hands and a few targets in view.

"What if I hit something?" asks Annabelle.

"You won't hit anything if you don't shoot," says John, "you're worse than Sammy,"

Annabelle fired her first round and hit the target.

"Do it again," says John, "you have good aim,"

"Years of throwing darts," says Annabelle, "before I got married I was a bartender and when there wasn't a big rush I'd play,"

"Interesting," says John, "Annabelle if you really want to be a hunter, you're gonna have to give up everything….your life here, your job…you'll live off the road and cheap motels,"

"If it keeps my babies safe than yes," says Annabelle, "how old are your sons?"

"My oldest is 13 and my youngest is 9," says John.

"What are they like?" asks Annabelle.

"Dean he's a bit of a character, a little smart ass…and Sammy he's smart real smart he loves those books," says John.

"Do they know about what you do?" asks Annabelle.

"Sammy only recently found out….Dean's known since the fire," says John.

"That young?" asks Annabelle.

"He knew something happened to his mom," says John, "he saw too much…he carried Sammy out of the door,"

Annabelle nods sitting next to John on the log. Their eyes meeting for a moment, their heads almost touching, Annabelle pulls her head away. Her hands fidgeting with her wedding band still on.

"I'm sorry it's too soon," says Annabelle picking up her stuff, "same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah," says John.


End file.
